The Hell Inside Her Head
by TheSilverTriforce
Summary: It had been six months since the incident that caused Maka to lose her voice. Crona is trying to break through the insecurities and horrors locked away inside his best friend's mind. Will he be able to help her speak again? (MALE Crona x Maka)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! TheSilverTriforce here. I've been thinking about this fanfiction A LOT, and I even stayed up pretty late to write it all down. It IS multiple chapters, but it'll probably end in four or five chapters... *sweatdrop* Aaaaanyways, I'm just gonna shut up and write now...**_

"Maka, have you been cutting again?" Soul asked, concerned. Maka remained silent, as she had been for the last six months. The scythe meister withdrew from him, curling into her little ball of what she felt was security.

"Maka." Soul said, sternly. She merely stared at him, her forest green eyes filled with depression and anxiety. She then held out her right wrist to show him three fresh, bloodied cuts.

Soul sighed. He felt helpless. What kind of weapon can't even protect his meister from herself? He had been asking himself the same question for the last six months.

"S-Soul?" A timid voice asked from the doorway of the infirmary. It was Crona, Maka's best friend, and one of the newer students at DWMA.

Maka looked over at Crona, a small smile appearing on her face.

Maka may have been happy to see him, but Soul was _pissed_.

"Where were you the last six months?!" Soul demanded.

Crona didn't know how to answer. He _had_ been gone the last six months, leaving just after the incident.

"Tell me!" Soul yelled.

Crona flinched.

Soul stood up. It was then that Maka grabbed his wrist. Soul, shocked, looked down at her. She stared back with a look that clearly stated, "Don't."

So Soul sat down and began explaining to Crona what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Maka, watch out!" Crona cried._

_Maka could barely react before Crona jumped between her and Medusa's Vector Arrow. She watched in horror as it impaled him through his stomach. _

_"CRONA!" She screamed, running to his side. Medusa had disabled the protective effects of his black blood just moments earlier. Crona was dying._

_Maka could do nothing. Crona told that he felt like it was his job to protect her, because she was his best friend. _

_"I...I couldn't s-stand to see y-you die..." Crona said, weakly. Maka's tears dripped down onto his face. "Crona, you can't die!" She said._

_Crona responded with a weak smile, and his eyes closed for what seemed like the final time in his life._

_Maka thought he was dead._

_She cried harder than she ever had in her entire life. Harder than when her mother left. Harder than when Soul was slashed across the chest._

_She cried even harder when she thought that their friendship could not continue._

_"My, my, aren't we the sensitive one?" Medusa taunted._

_Maka's despair turned to absolute fury. She gently set Crona's body down and took up the scythe that lay next to her.  
_

_"You..." She murmured, through gritted teeth, "YOU BITCH!"  
Maka preformed a running jump to land on the platform on which Medusa stood.  
_

_The snake witch smirked. "The academy promised that they wouldn't hurt me."_

_"I don't give a damn!" Maka shouted, swinging the scythe at Medusa._

_Medusa dodged. "I _know_ you can do better than that." _

_Maka let out an angry screech._

_"Maka! Calm down!" Soul yelled. Maka glanced at the scythe blade, responding only with,_

_"Soul Resonance."_

_Soul decided not to argue, and the two of the linked souls._

_Maka then ended Medusa's life with Witch Hunt Slash._

_"Alright. Now that Medusa's out of the way, we can take down the kishin." Professor Stein declared. _

_"But Professor," Maka said, worriedly, "What about Crona?"_

_"Marie is taking care of him." Stein replied, "He'll be fine."_

_Maka sighed in relief. She could focus on defeating the kishin now that she knew Crona would be okay._

_"Let's go." She said._

_All three meisters and their weapon partners jumped into the madness wavelength, where the kishin lurked._

* * *

_The next thing Maka saw was a blood-red wasteland, its centerpiece, the kishin, Asura. _

_She watched as both Black Star and Death the Kid failed to land an effective hit on him, and being knocked back into the rubble from Asura's counterattack. Neither of them moved after that. She could do nothing to stop Soul from taking a deadly laser attack for her._

_She watched as he fell, face-first, right in front of her. _

_"SOUL!"_

_She couldn't stand it. She nearly lost Crona already, and maybe even Black Star and Kid. But Soul? Not Soul._ Anything _but that.  
She fought back tears as she lifted him off the ground and into her arms. _

_"I'm okay..." Soul insisted, before passing out._

_Maka knew that was a straight-up lie. The black blood was spreading throughout his body. There was only one thing she could do._

_She had to enter his soul, like she had with Crona just after their battle underneath DWMA. She placed her forehead on Soul's, and she too passed out. _

* * *

_Maka called Soul's name again and again, hoping to find him somewhere in the Black Room. She ran down flights and flights of stairs, opening door after door, until..._

_She found him._

_But something was... off._

_Soul was black-and-white. And he wasn't acting like himself._

_"Is there something wrong?" Maka asked._

_"I need you to open that box." Soul replied, pointing to an ornate blue-and-gold box on a nearby table. A small golden key lay next to it._

_"Can't you open it?" inquired the scythe meister. _

_"Nope." The weapon answered. _

_Maka became suspicious of Soul's behavior._

_"What'll happen when I open that box?"_

_"It'll let me go."_

_"O...kay then..." Maka said, approaching the table. It was then that she heard Soul's voice from inside that box, begging her _not_ to open it, to go and leave him behind._

_"Wait a minute..." Maka muttered, turning toward the black-and-white Soul, "You're _not _Soul!"_

_The impostor smirked, showing off his pointy teeth. "How'd you guess?"_

_"Soul would never ask me to open that box." Maka explained, "He'd tell me to leave and save myself."_

_The impostor looked mildly surprised, and a little angry. "Just open the damn box."_

_Maka didn't argue. She knew opening that box would let the black blood spread, but she could get to Soul in time. So she put the key in the lock and opened the box._

_In a matter of minutes, she and Soul were back in the real world._

_"Well _that_ was weird." Maka commented._

_Soul scoffed. "Tell me about it."_

_He changed into a weapon, and Maka snatched him out of the air, adopting a defensive stance. _

_It wasn't long before Soul was knocked out of her hand, and she was on the ground, Asura on top of her. _

_"Get OFF!" Maka shouted, starting to panic. Asura ignored her, instead leaning closer to her face, his nose just inches from hers. "Are you scared yet?" He whispered in her ear, his breath hot and menacing. Maka responded with silence. Asura started messing with her hair. She shuddered._

_"You're scared." He said, "Just admit it." He put his hands on her rib-cage. "It'll make you feel better." He then crushed her rib-cage in his hands. _

_Maka let out a bloodcurdling scream. Asura lifted her into the air by her neck, threatening to crush that, too. _

_"Admit it." The kishin repeated._

_Maka refused. She kicked him in the chest in her panic, and he let her go. She hit the ground with a cry of pain, hearing yet another loud crack from inside her body. She winced as blood ran down her legs, face, and neck. _

_"People need fear to survive." She said hoarsely, getting up shakily, "We experience it so we can grow STRONGER!" _

_She charged forward and struck him in the face. _

_ Surprisingly, the kishin exploded. _

_The blood-red sky dissipated into its normal, cheery blue color. _

_She saw her friends get up out of the corner of her eye. She turned and smiled at them._

_She suddenly coughed up blood and fell from where she perched on top of the rubble. _

_"MAKA!" The last thing she saw was her friends crowd around her before her vision went black. _

_She didn't wake up until two days had passed. She nearly died from the damage the kishin had done. _

_When she woke up, her voice was gone, as was Crona. _

_Images of the kishin has haunted her since then._

* * *

**_Well that's the second chapter! It pretty much explains everything that happened before, during, and after the kishin fight. Since Maka lost her voice, there's really nothing between then and now to explain. I'll write and post the next chapter as soon as I can!_**

**_Slán!_**

**_~TheSilverTriforce_**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul glared at Crona. "Maka needed you! Why would you just leave like that?!" He demanded, once he had finished explaining things.

Crona looked down at his feet. "I left because I thought she _didn't_ need me. That she would be better off without me around."

"Why would you say that?!" Soul questioned incredulously.

"No one ever wants me around. They act like they do, but they don't..."

Just then a book hit Crona squarely in the forehead.

Soul whipped around to see Maka standing up, glaring at Crona. He watched in shock as she stormed up to him and took hold of his upper arms.

She gave him a piercing glare that said, "Don't _ever_ say things like that!"

Crona looked down again.

Maka pulled him into a hug.

"I-I missed you, to Maka..." Crona said, hugging her back.

Maka pulled back, smiling at him before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Crona took up the courage to sit down next to her. "S-So Soul told me that y-you couldn't t-talk."

Maka nodded.

"W-Will you try to t-talk to m-me?" asked Crona.

Maka looked a little bit unsure of herself, but nodded anyways.

Crona smiled a little. "G-Good."


	4. Chapter 4

Crona stood adjacent from Maka on the same basketball court they had stood before the battle with the kishin. This was the only place that the swordsman could think of that had sentimental value to both him and Maka.

"O-Okay, Maka." Crona stuttered, "Can you try to talk now?"

Maka opened her mouth to speak, but only a small, strangled squeak came out. She covered her mouth quickly, a bright pink blush of embarrassment creeping onto her face.

Crona chuckled quietly. "It's alright. C-Clear your throat and try again."

Maka did just that, and this time she managed to utter half of Crona's name before her voice gave out.

"Y-You did it!" Crona cheered. Maka blushed again, pushing a strand of her sandy-colored hair behind her ear.

"D-Do you think you can try again?" He inquired.

Maka shrugged.

"Th-That's okay." Crona said, gently taking her hand, "We'll come back tomorrow and try again, okay?"

Maka nodded.

* * *

That evening, Crona had left Maka in the living room of her and Soul's apartment to help Soul with dinner.

He ran back in when he heard a loud crash of breaking glass.

Maka was curled up in the corner, her mug of tea laying broken on the carpet next to the coffee table.

"M-Maka... What-?" Crona mumbled, walking over to her. "Soul? What's going on? Why is she acting like this?"

"She's normally like this at night..." Soul responded, a small edge of worry to his voice, "At least for the last six months..."

Crona knelt down in front of her. "Maka?"

Maka let out a noise between a groan and a whine, beginning to rock back and forth.

"Maka, it's okay." Crona said, sitting down next to her and gently embracing her.

She gradually calmed down, finally hugging him back.

"I"m so sorry I wasn't there for you." Crona said.

Maka waved in dismissal.

Crona then picked her up and set her down on the couch gently. "The floor isn't very comfy."

Maka's face turned a deep red. She hadn't expected him to pick her up. His arms were so skinny...

But then again...

Maka looked at Crona intently. He _did_ look stronger than he had six months ago. His shoulders were a bit broader, and he looked less bony and slightly taller than he was before. His stutter was almost completely gone, and he wasn't wearing his normal black robe. Instead, he was wearing a black shirt and jeans. What had caused him to change so drastically?

Why was she just _now_ noticing this?!

Crona looked at her, his pale pink eyes staring deep into hers. "What's wrong? Why are you blushing?"

Maka quickly looked away, not daring to try responding, for fear of letting out another horrid squeak.

Crona decided to drop the subject.

Eventually, Maka grew tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Maka didn't expect to wake up with her head in Crona's lap. "Gah!" She squeaked, sitting up quickly.

She looked at Crona, who was still asleep, and silenced.

_He looks kinda cute when he sleeps..._ Maka thought, _Gah! Why the hell am I thinking these things?!_

She was starting to get butterflies.

Crap.

Maka felt a rising level of panic, relief, and butterflies, and other feelings when she came to the realization.

Did she have...feelings...for Crona?

But they were only friends. Maka doubted Crona would want to go beyond that. Besides, she wasn't even able to talk to him!

"You're blushing again, Maka." Crona stated, having just woken up. "And you're staring at me..."

Maka quickly looked away, extremely embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Maka." Crona said reassuringly, "I stare at you sometimes, too."

At the realization of what he just blurted out, he clamped a hand over his mouth, his face turning beet red.

"Umm..." Maka managed, before Soul walked in, interrupting whatever moment she and Crona were currently having.

Maka mumbled something curt and indistinct before quickly getting up and walking into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Were you two in there all night?" Soul asked her once she had walked in.

The scythe meister let out a shrill squeak and nodded.

The weapon smirked. "I know what's going on."

Maka opened her mouth to try to start blurting out excuses, but Soul put up a hand to stop her.

"You like Crona?" He teased, still smirking.

Maka blushed and nodded.

"Ha! I knew it!"

Maka glared at him before shuffling back into the living room.

"Do you want to go back and try talking again?" Crona inquired once she had come in. She nodded.

Crona smiled. It made Maka happy to see him smile like that. She took his hand, and they walked out the door together.

_**Whew! Sorry I took so long to upload. I recently started playing Minecraft, so I kept getting distracted! XD**_

_**Anyhow, I'll try to upload more, provided I don't get sidetracked by teh video games of our generationz. **_

_**Bai!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Crona felt...happy.

He was out on the basketball court with Maka again, and had gotten her to speak quite a few words.

He was happy that the first one happened to be his name, and he was especially ecstatic, and a little embarrassed, at the last three.

"C-Crona?" was the first word she uttered.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"I have to tell you something..." Maka said slowly, so her voice wouldn't die.

"What is it?"

"I..." Maka sighed, gathering up all the courage she could muster, "Crona, I love you."

Crona seriously did not know how to deal with this situation. He _did_ love her, but he was afraid of rejection. But now that she had said it, he couldn't keep it from her anymore. So he responded with, "I love you too, Maka."

The scythe meister glomped him, bringing both of them down onto the soft green grass next to the black-top pavement.

Maka was on top of him. He didn't know how to deal with that, but right now he honestly didn't care.

However, his heart skipped a beat when Maka suddenly kissed him. He kissed her back, not knowing how else to deal with it.

Maka got off him and lied down next to him, cuddling close to him.

And so the two lay there in that little patch of sunlight for the rest of the afternoon, completely content; oblivious to everything but each other.

_**And that's it! Hope you guys liked it! I always thought this pairing was adorable, so I couldn't resist! I will eventually write a SoMa whenever I get over my separation from Soul Eater. I got quite sick of it... Anyhow, I'll see you guys later!**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews! **_


End file.
